


Mother’s Chains

by The_Sun_Titan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Barrier Seals, Blood and Gore, Bloodthirsty!Naruto, ChakraChain!Naruto, Clone Army, Excessive throwing weapons, Explosives A Lot of Explosives, F/M, Sealing, Will update relationships, fuinjutsu!naruto, shadow clones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sun_Titan/pseuds/The_Sun_Titan
Summary: Naruto is lost in the world of shinobi, alone in the world aside from his Jiji, he has to find his way or die. A Gaara-attitude Naruto with Kurama as his imaginary Jiji, because even Kurama respects Minato and Kushina. I will assume people will have knowledge about the Naruto World, if not go watch the anime or read the manga, what are you doing here?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata & Uzumaki Naruto, Mitarashi Anko & Uzumaki Naruto, Sarutobi Hiruzen & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Mother’s Chains

“Speech”

‘Thoughts’

**Bijuu/Summons**

“Urgh-h, Naruto, my beautiful baby boy, mommy will always love you...”

Pushing the last of her chakra into baby Naruto, she unknowingly repeated what another mother did before her. She felt her husband Minato Namikaze or the Fourth Hokage put his arms around her in a final hug as his soul was taken by the Shinigami. Looking at her baby’s closed eyes, tears started to creep into her vision. “I’ll always protect you, always...”

Kushina Uzumaki’s eyes closed for the last time as she held her child to her chest. Her last thoughts were apologies to her son, who she would never be able to raise herself. 

Unknown to the dying mother, her chakra reacted to Naruto unstable chakra coils and activated the Uzumaki Kekkai Gekkai early, leaving golden writhing chains sprouting from Naruto’s left shoulder. Curling around the crying baby, the chains sat their, hovering over the baby in a protective manner.

-Line Break-

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, later arrived at the scene. The sound of a crying baby rang throughout the air. His tired body looked at the body of his predecessor and his wife. 

“Minato-kun... Kushina-chan...”

He approached the dead bodies, hugging until death, protecting a glowing bundle.

‘Glowing?’ he thought. As he came closer the glowing bundle, which he realized were Chakra Chains surged toward him.

“Kushina! Are you alive?” He got no answer from the still corpse. The chains wrapped around him faster than he could react. His ribs creaked as he was pulled closer to the center of the chains. 

‘Their child! He has the Uzumaki Kekkai Gekkai.’

The chains started to listen around his form, as they pulled back to the child, hovering protectively over his still form.

Hiruzen carefully picked up the child as he tried to avoid setting the chains onto him. 

‘The chains must be an automatic defense against enemies, but 

Kushina-chan never had this ability.’

As he cradled the baby boy, ANBU started to jump into the wreckage of the clearing.

Dog, Tiger, and Cat, stood alert as they approached him.

“Sarutobi-sama, you are needed at the emergency council mee-“

Dog noticed the dead bodies beside Hiruzen. 

“No, NO, NOT THEM TO-“

Tiger knocked out Dog as he started to hyperventilate. 

“Hokage-sama, you are needed at an emergency council meeting. Please bring the child with you as well, as it concerns it as well.”

Hiruzen tilted his head towards Tiger. He started to walk in the direction of the Hokage Tower. 

“Tiger-san, Naruto is not an ‘it’ or a ‘thing’ he is a he, he is a human being. As the Uzumaki said it, jinchūriki are not the demons as sealing scrolls are not the kunai inside it. Do your best to remember that.”

-Line Break-

The doors slammed open as Hiruzen arrives in the council room. The civilian and ninja council looked at him with expectancy. Two tables were in a U-Shape, with the empty Hokage’s seat in the center. The ninja council sat on the left and the civilian council sat on the right. The councils served mostly as advisory roles, but in times of emergency the ninja council and Hokage acted as a democracy. Nara Clan Head and Jonin Commander, Shikaku Nara, stood up and bowed as he entered the room. 

“Greetings Sarutobi-dono the ninja and civilian councils were just about to discuss you.”

Hiruzen rose an eyebrow at that. He swiftly moved to his seat at the ninja council. “Well I’m here now. Talk away Nara-dono.” 

Shikaku sat down and brought out a piece of paper from his stack of manila folders. 

“Today at 9:45 am, Konoha underwent an attack by the Kyuubi, one of the 9 Bijuu. Approximately an eighth of the Konoha Wall has been destroyed. We lost over 100 shinobi and 50 different properties and businesses. Most noticeable in the losses, our 4 Hokage, and the last Uzumaki.”

Everyone in the room froze at that. The ninja council froze at the mention of the lost of the last Uzumaki and their late Hokage, while the civilians froze at the mention of their businesses and the wall. 

“The Late Yondaime was able to defeat the Kyuubi by sealing it into a vessel. These vessels are known as Jinchūriki, and they contain and control the demon's chakra. I repeat they are NOT the demon.”

The room went quiet for a few seconds as everyone seemed to ponder about the statement.

A member of the civilian council started to speak.

“But how can we know for a fact that the Kyuubi hasn’t taken over the vessel? The sealing could have gone wrong.”

Many of the civilian council started to nod at this. None of them wanted to support a demon that destroyed many parts of their village. Hiruzen stood up with a baby in his arms, causing all the murmuring to stop.

**Author's Note:**

> My updates will be slow, but will pick up slightly around school holidays. Reviews are nice, flames will be needed for me to try and get better.


End file.
